


Rhode Island is Famous For You

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky being shy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You’ve had a crush on Bucky since you joined the Avengers, he’s had a crush on you as well.  Things start to shift between the two of you when the song Rhode Island is Famous for You by Blossom Dearie brings the two of you closer.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Rhode Island is Famous For You

You were on one of the treadmills in the Avengers’ gym. You had a free day and decided to spend it doing things you enjoyed or found comfort in. You liked being in the gym looking out the windows as you ran. The sprawling green lawns and the bright, blue sky made running a bit more enjoyable. **  
**

Unfortunately, it was rainy today so the view was a little drearier than normal, but you didn’t mind so much. Lightning flashed across the sky and you could faintly hear the sounds of thunder over your music.

You were listening to some new music you had on your iPod, you had asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to fill it with music that you would like but hadn’t heard before. You were getting tired of running to the same thing all the time.

Unbeknownst to you, Bucky had entered the room with Steve and Sam. The three of them were taking advantage of the day off as well. Bucky paused when he entered, he had had a crush on you since you had joined the Avengers a few months ago.

Sam took notice and grinned, gently nudging Steve and pointing toward Bucky. “Dude, when you gonna man up and ask her out?”

Bucky shot a panicked look at Sam, “Shhhh!”

You heard the commotion behind you and turned and saw the three friends standing behind you. Steve was shaking his head trying not to grin while Bucky was giving a smug Sam a panicked look. You pulled your earphones out and said, “Hey fellas, coming in to train?”

“Yeah Y/N, we won’t disturb you will we?” Steve asked, ever the gentleman.

You shook your head, “No, I was about to leave anyway and enjoy the rest of the storm from the common room. So the gym is all yours.” You hopped off the treadmill and head for the door. You flashed them one last smile before reaching the door.

_Copper comes from Arizona  
Peaches come from Georgia  
And lobsters come from Maine  
The wheat fields  
Are the sweet fields of Nebraska  
And Kansas gets bonanzas from the grain_

You nodded your head along to the song that had just come on. It was one of the new ones and you enjoyed the easygoing nature of it. It was perfect as you stared out the window watching the storm play out.

It would be over soon so you wanted to enjoy it for a bit longer. Lightning streaked across the sky followed by a clap of thunder.

_Old whiskey comes from old Kentucky  
Ain’t the country lucky  
New Jersey gives us glue  
And you, you come from Rhode Island  
And little old Rhode Island  
Is famous for you_

Bucky had come into the common room and was standing behind you, he was hesitant to move toward you. Sam and Steve had bugged him half to death to go join you, they had been bugging him since you had left to go after you.

He stood back just watching you for a moment. You looked completely at ease, he hated the thought of disturbing you. In the end, he chickened out and hid out in his room for the remainder of the evening.

“If you don’t get your sorry butt in there I’m going to go and spill to Y/N that you’ve been pining after her like some lovesick puppy since the moment she stepped foot in the compound,” Sam hadn’t been happy when he had found out that Bucky had chickened out the other day.

Bucky sighed and stepped into the kitchen. You were in there making breakfast for the others. It was something you did from time to time when you were in a good mood.

Your hips were swaying to an unheard melody and you were humming a song quietly to yourself. Bucky spied your earphones. “Doll?” He called out loud enough that he hoped you heard him.

You looked up and pulled one of your earphones, “Yeah Buck?” The smile you gave him made his heart stopped, you only ever reserved that bright smile for him.

He shifted from foot to foot, feeling more nervous now. He could just imagine that Steve and Sam had their ears pressed against the door listening in. “Uh, I was wondering if you wanted some help makin’ breakfast?”

You nodded your head enthusiastically, your heart thundering in your chest. Bucky had always been your favorite person in the compound, and you had had a crush on Bucky for some time now. The two of you were both too shy to do anything about it. “I’d love that, Buck. You can start the toast and then start on a new batch of pancakes, Thor’s coming and that man can pack away the food.”

Bucky chuckled, Thor wasn’t the only one that ate the Avengers out of house and home. He and Steve could pack away just as much as the god could.

The two of you worked in silence, both of you sneaking glances and trying to figure out how to continue the conversation. Bucky glanced at the iPod laying abandoned on the counter. “What were you listening to?”

Your eyes lit up in excitement, “This new, well old, song. I had F.R.I.D.A.Y. put new music on my iPod and the other day when I was watching the storm. It’s called Rhode Island is Famous for You. It’s such a cute song.” You walked over to your iPod and stuck it in the dock and hit play. The sounds of Rhode Island is Famous for You filled the room.

Bucky listened to the song as he worked, he could hear you humming it under your breath. The two of you listened to the song and once it was over you stopped it before another song could start, and looked up at Bucky with an expectant look. “It was good, doll,” he liked the way your cheeks heated at the pet name. “What else you got on there?”

You excitedly started your music back up. You continued to talk about some of the songs and how they were old favorites and how the newer ones F.R.I.D.A.Y.. Your face lit up as you told him about how some songs had memories attached to them, some of them even reminded you of your favorite books.

By the time all the food had been made Bucky felt like he knew you a bit better and felt himself easing up around you. “What about you, Buck? What are some of your favorites?”

You and Bucky began carrying the plates of food into the dining room, the others hadn’t decided to grace you both with their presence so you had time to talk more freely. “There was this song, it was called Stardust by a guy named Artie Shaw. Was a great song to slow dance too.”

“Anything newer you like? Or do you prefer music from your own time?” You noticed that he finally didn’t seem as uptight around you like he normally was. He was opening up a bit more as well, and you were thrilled to learn things that the others might not know.

He shrugged and took another plate from you, “I haven’t really given music from this time a chance if we’re being honest.”

“Well we’ll just have to fix that,” you said with a smile.

He went to say something else when the others began trickling into the room and cut him off.

Over the course of the following week, Bucky came to you more and more asking for new song recommendations. The two of you would spend time on the couch just listening to music and talking. You introduced him to some classic rock bands and he showed you songs from his time as well.

Your conversations slowly morphed into other things as well. As the two of you listened to the music playing softly in the background you would trade book and movie recommendations. Bucky was still behind on the times and he wondered if there was anything that Steve may have missed. You offered to show him anything he wanted.

One day the two of you were in the common room when Rhode Island is Famous for You came on and that soft smile Bucky had come to love lit up your face. He knew that this one was one of your favorites. 

_Copper comes from Arizona_

_Peaches come from Georgia_

_And lobsters come from Maine_

_The wheat fields_

_Are the sweet fields of Nebraska_

_And Kansas gets bonanzas from the grain_

An idea came to Bucky and he stood up, holding out his hand to you, “Dance with me?”

You nodded your head eagerly and let Bucky pull you into his arms. He twirled you around the room with expert ease, “Tell me, Sarge, how many dames did you twirl around the dancefloor when you were younger?”

He chuckled bashfully, “There were a few.”

You arched a brow, “Mmmhmm, Steve has said you were quite the ladies man, Buck. I’m pretty sure there were more than a few dames that you took for a spin around the dancefloor.”

He sighed, “I’m gonna kick Steve’s butt later.” He looked back at you and said, “All right, so I did take many a dame out dancing back in the day, but I haven’t been dancing in a long time.”

“Coulda fooled me,” you said. And he could have, the way he moved you around the room, never missing a step.

_Grand canyons come from Colorad-a_

_Gold comes from Nevada_

_Divorces also do_

_And you, you come from Rhode Island_

_Little old Rhode Island_

_Is famous for you_

Bucky looked like he was about to say something when Sam came in, “Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but we have a mission. Suit up, Steve’s gonna debrief us in the Quinjet.”

Bucky had been on the verge of asking you out on a proper date when Sam had come in. He sighed, and you noticed his disappointed. “We’ll be there in a moment.” Sam disappeared out the door to get ready himself. Bucky looked down at you, “I guess we’ll pick up the music session later, doll.”

_Pencils come from Pennsylvania_

_Vest from Vest Virginia_

_And Tents from Tent-esee_

_They know mink where they grow_

_Mink in Wyo-mink_

_A camp chair in New Hamp-chair_

_That’s for me_

Bucky left the common room first and you stood there for a moment, the song still playing in the background. You had enjoyed these little sessions with Bucky and your crush on him had grown more and more. And there were moments when you thought that he might like you back. He would get this look on his face like he was lost in thought and sometimes his eyes would travel down to your lips as you talked. 

At that moment you decided you were going to take a leap and do something about your feelings for Bucky and pray that you were right about how you believed he felt about you. After this mission, you were going to ask Bucky Barnes out on a proper date.

You had come back from your mission two days ago and you were standing outside of Steve’s door, gnawing on your lip as you debated asking him for help. Slowly you raised your hand and knocked.

A second later the door opened and Steve appeared before you with a confused look on his face, “Y/N? Is something wrong?”

You shook your head, “Nothing’s wrong, but I need your help.”

Steve pulled you inside and listened to your request, a smile forming on his face as he heard your idea. “We’ll need help if we want to pull this off.”

“I know,” you told him. You had suspected that your request would take more than two people to pull it off. “When do we start?”

You got Sam to take Bucky out, he gave you a salute and went to find Bucky. When the two of them were gone F.R.I.D.A.Y. gave the rest of you the heads up and you began to fulfill your plan.

The team and you transformed the common room into a small dance hall. Steve filled up the music queue with some of yours and Bucky’s favorite songs while the others put up Christmas lights and made sure the furniture was out of the way. When the heavy lifting was done Steve told you that you and the girls could go get you ready for the evening.

Wanda and Natasha eagerly pulled you away to your room where your outfit for the evening was waiting.

Steve sent Sam a text telling him it was okay for him to bring Bucky back to the compound. Sam was relieved because Bucky was getting suspicious as to why Sam suddenly wanted to hang out with him.

When the two of them returned Steve led Bucky back to his room and said, “There’s a suit on your bed, change into it and wait for someone to come get you.”

Bucky groaned, “Please tell me Stark isn’t throwing another party. Steve, we just came off a mission. I just want to relax, I do not want to converse with people in fancy suits.”

Steve chuckled, “Just trust me on this one, Buck. You won’t regret it.” With that, he left Bucky alone.

On the floor above, you were still getting ready, Natasha read the text from Steve that told her that Bucky was back in the compound. “He’s here,” she announced as Wanda finished your makeup.

You stood, your hands shaking slightly, “What if he doesn’t like this?”

Natasha rested her hands on your shoulders, “Pull yourself together woman. Bucky Barnes has the biggest crush on you and has been pining after you for months. You are no better. I swear your eyes literally turn heart-shaped whenever the man speaks.”

You scrunched up your nose, “They do not!”

Natasha snorted, “The two of you are hopeless, it’s amazing you even came up with this idea without some form of help.”

“I am perfectly capable of asking a man out on a date, Natasha. And Bucky has not been smitten with me since the beginning, we were only ever just friends if that. We didn’t start talking about things other than the missions until here recently.”

“Just trust us, he likes you,” Natasha said. “Now go get him.”

You nodded your head, giving yourself a mental pep talk. “Okay, okay, I’m heading down now. Please for the love of all that is pure and good in this world don’t let the boys spy on us.”

“We wouldn’t dream of it,” Natasha said. 

Wanda had her fingers crossed behind her back, “We’ll behave.”

You were satisfied with their answers, “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” they parroted. They waited until they heard the elevator ding before rushing down the hall toward the surveillance room.

The others were already there watching you as you made your way toward Bucky’s door. Steve passed Natasha a bowl of popcorn and a soda. “How’s she feeling?”

“Nervous, didn’t want to believe that Barnes was actually smitten for her,” she responded before popping some popcorn in her mouth. “What’re we betting?”

Sam spoke up, “I bet twenty bucks that Y/N would kiss Bucky first.”

“Nah-uh,” Tony shook his head. “Tin-man is gonna make the first move of the night.”

“My bets on Y/N,” Wanda said as she snuggled closer to Vision. “Bucky’ll be too nervous to even think about kissing her.”

The others took their bets, half saying Bucky would kiss you, the other saying you would kiss him first.

While they were taking their bets you had just come to a stop in front of Bucky’s door. You took a steadying breath before knocking. You heard Bucky coming towards the door and when it opened you sucked in a breath. He was fixing his tie, his hair had been brushed back neatly, and he looked dapper in a suit.

This was your favorite look on Bucky, you loved how the suits looked on him, how his cologne smelled. He didn’t go to parties often, but when you did you savored every minute of a dressed up Bucky. He seemed surprised to see you there, “Hey doll, are you my escort for the night?”

It took a moment for your mind to catch up. “Mmmhmm,” was all you could manage at the moment. He chuckled and you seemed to snap out of your daze. “Here,” you reached up and fixed his tie so that it was straight.

“Thanks,” he said. “I hate wearin’ these things.”

“Why? You look so nice,” your cheeks heated a bit.

Bucky preened under the compliment, “Like a man in a suit do you, doll?”

“Little bit,” you responded with a grin. “You ready?” He nodded and offered you his arm which you gladly took. The two of you took off down the hall toward the common room, the sounds of music muted by the closed doors. When he pushed them open he was confused to find the room empty. “What’s going on?”

You cleared your throat and looked up at him, “We got interrupted last time we were dancing and I was having such a lovely time. I planned this because well, I have a crush on you, Bucky Barnes. And I wanted to do something special and I thought you might like to go dancing with me.”

Warmth spread through his body as he looked at the set up of the room. It clicked that this was why Sam had taken him out that day and why Steve had told him to put on the suit. Bucky wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer, your hands coming to rest on his chest. “You did all this for me?”

“Yes, is it too much?” You were a little worried that maybe you had gone overboard.

He shook his head, “It’s perfect, doll.” He swept you out onto the makeshift dance floor and spun you around to the music. He recognized some of his and your favorites. Some of the songs took him back to when he would dance with the women in his time.

You were having such a lovely time, you had confessed your worries about dancing to Bucky early on in the night and he had told you not to worry about a thing. Your lack of experience didn’t have an effect on the evening at all. Bucky lead you around with expert ease.

“I think you lied to me the other day when you said you hadn’t been dancing in a while, Sarge,” he dipped you and when you came back up the two of you were mere inches from the other. 

His eyes darted down to your lips before making their way back up to your eyes, “What can I say? I have a wonderful partner.”

“This is all you, Buck.”

“Give yourself a little credit, doll. You’ve been keepin’ up with me all night.”

Rhode Island is Famous for You came on and you smiled, “Our song.”

He beamed at you, “We have a song?”

You laughed, “Well seeing as how this is the song that brought us together I’d say we have a song.”

He rested his forehead against yours, “I guess we do.” The two of you were gravitating closer to one another and you were so sure he was going to kiss you when he paused and said,  
“One second, doll.” He pulled away from you and walked over to the control panel that controlled the video cameras and other electrical appliances in the room. He taped a few buttons and overrode several of Stark’s protocols. He knew it would take at least half an hour before they would be able to see anything again.

“They promised they wouldn’t spy,” you told him as he strode back over to you.

He swept you into his arms again, his flesh hand coming up to cup your face, his thumb stroking your cheek. “Do you really think that they would listen to you?”

You sighed, “No, not really.”

“Me neither, and I’d really rather they not witness our first kiss,” his whispered.

You hummed, “Me too.” Then you closed the distance between you and Bucky. Fireworks going off behind your eyes, Bucky’s grip tightened on you. The two of you pulled apart slightly, grinning like lovesick teenagers at one another before his lips met yours again, this time he deepened the kiss.

“Wanna get out of here?” He whispered when he pulled away again. He knew that they would be trying to fix the cameras and he didn’t want to run the risk of the others seeing the two of you lip locked in the common room.

“Thought you’d never ask, Buck.” He took your hand and pulled you toward the garage, you’d have more privacy in the city than you ever would at the compound. The night was still young too and there were endless possibilities out there waiting for the two of you.

The others were yelling at Tony to fix the screen and get the two of you back. Tony was trying as best he could, but all his commands were being overridden. Steve was sitting back grinning at Bucky’s antics. He knew that Bucky would know the two of them would have no privacy.

Movement on one of the other monitors caught his eye and he looked over to see you and Bucky rushing toward the garage together. The two of you were laughing at something, and Steve couldn’t help but grin. The others were too busy trying to get the feed back for the common room that they hadn’t even noticed the two of you slipping out of the compound altogether.

“Have fun you two,” he murmured before slipping out of the surveillance room and heading back to his room for the rest of the night.

_And minnows come Minnesota_

_Coats come from Dakota_

_But why should you be blue?_

_For you, you come from Rhode Island_

_Don’t let them ride Rhode Island_

_It’s famous for you_


End file.
